


Dress

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roommates, Smut, Songfic, Weddings, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to go to Luna and Rolf's wedding as dates; but just as friends.  Can Hermione use this as an opportunity to get him back into her bed?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 43





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's Dress. I hope you enjoy.

Hermione fastened her necklace around her neck and let out a small sigh as she heard her best friend call to her again, warning her that they were going to be late. "You can just wait, Ronald Weasley..." She murmured to herself as she fastened her shoes.

Hermione had moved in with Ron just under a year ago, not long after the Battle of Hogwarts after spending the summer at the Burrow with him and Harry. Her and Ron had tested the waters of a romantic relationship, but the differences that made their friendship so strong had only caused unhappiness for the two of them.

For the most part, their living arrangements had worked out well. Ron spent long hours training to be an Auror and was often away for days at a time on an investigation or training mission. During a quick visit to Australia, which had coincided with their breakup, Hermione had made the decision to take a year out and had mostly spent the time studying for her NEWTs. She had arranged with Professor McGonagall to sit her exams without needing to attend classes, and she had achieved Outstanding in all seven subjects. Since then she'd been spending her time translating the Tales of Beedle the Bard as well as entertaining employment offers from most departments of the Ministry of Magic, and further afield.

Hermione checked her appearance one last time and was surprised by how impressed she was with the finished effect. This was probably the longest she'd ever spent getting ready but it had been worth it.

She was attending Luna's wedding to Rolf Scamander with Ron. Luna and Rolf had met while Luna was away hunting for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden. Hermione had been very surprised when Luna sent her an owl just after Christmas to tell her she was engaged and had struggled so hard to not respond with just one question; Are you pregnant?! Instead, she had replied saying how happy she was for the two of them. Unsurprisingly, Hermione hadn't been asked to be a bridesmaid and since her and Ron were currently single, they had agreed to go together.

Hermione picked up her wand and clutch bag before heading out to the living room. "Okay, I'm ready!" She watched as Ron stopped pacing the small room and turned. As he did, Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest. She had to admit he was looking more and more handsome recently. The physical aspects of Auror training had bulked him out and she'd often stolen a sneaky look at his body as he wandered around the flat post shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The image was burnt into her retinas and had given her endless nights of pleasure while she was alone in her room.

She nervously ran a hand down her dress as Ron's mouth fell open in a gawk. Maybe the dress wasn't appropriate for a wedding? It was more daring than something she'd usually chose to wear; but Ginny had insisted she buy it. The lilac satin gown had a modest neckline, just giving away of hint of cleavage. The material clung to all the right places and Hermione had admired the way it had moved as it cascaded to the floor. It was the back of the dress, however, that had caught her eye. It hung over her shoulders and draped down to meet at the small of her back, leaving most of her skin completely bare. It wasn't too revealing, but once she'd gotten it home she had realised that the material was so thin she would have to forgo underwear completely for it to look right on her. It had turned her on slightly to think about how close she'd be to Ron, and how unaware he would be that she was naked under the dress.

It had given her the boost she'd needed. Hermione had been painfully aware that Ron had been dating a lot since they moved into the flat. It was often the cause of their arguments when he brought different girls back to the flat. They were often noisy and he rarely remember to use the imperturbable charm. Consequently, she had often been rude to the girls the next morning. Hermione hadn't had time to date much, preferring to focus on her studies. The couple of times she had met someone she had thought worthy of a break in her studies had only ended up massively letting her down.

Hermione felt a familiar stirring in the depths of her belly as Ron continued to eye her up and down. "Earth to Ron Weasley! You with me?"

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink, but he gave her his patented Weasley smile. "You look really nice..."

Hermione smiled softly and immediately knew she'd picked the right dress. "Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself!" She winked at him as she held her arm out to him. Ron took it and apparated them to the small field hidden among the hills between the Burrow and the Lovegood house at Ottery St. Catchpole.

The duo spotted Harry in among the attendees and they took their seats with him, Hermione ending up on the end of the aisle next to Ron. She was very aware of a familiar heat radiating from him and at some point, Hermione's hand had slid to its old spot on his thigh. As she watched the ceremony, she wondered vaguely what it would be like getting married to Ron. Ron's eyes had a glassy look to them and Hermione had wondered if he was thinking the same things as her.

Once the ceremony had finished, they stood and joined in with the applause. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione watched as Ron adjusted himself uncomfortably which caused her to smirk to herself. They followed their friends to a table at the far end of the tent, and she concentrated hard on keeping her body as close to his as she possibly could. She sat next to him at the table, frowning as he let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" Hermione leaned towards him, pressing her chest against his arm. "You've been a bit distant this afternoon!"

Ron shook his head, and it seemed to remove a fog from his brain. "Nah, just need to get a beer inside me! What do you want?"

"Champagne please..." She watched as he quickly pushed himself up from his seat and headed to the bar, stopping on his way to talk to his parents.

Hermione barely noticed Ginny shifting to the seat next to her, too distracted watching Ron talk animatedly with his dad. His shoulders were a lot broader than they were last summer and his dress robes seemed to accentuate them even more. She was very glad he'd gotten rid of the frilly number he'd worn to the Yule Ball and instead was wearing robes made from a deep emerald green material. Hermione rested her head in her hand as she watched him move from his parents to the bar. Ron placed the order then turned to lean against the bar. He surveyed the room and Hermione felt a jolt of electricity as they made eye contact with each other above the crowds.

She chided herself inwardly for feeling this way. There was a reason they weren't together. Ron had a low tolerance for her bossiness and perfectionism and he found her quick judgement annoying. His insecurities meant he grilled her on why she had chosen to be with him and she'd soon grown impatient with him. Despite this, he was the only person who knew that she was a secret romantic and he still was the only person who was able to cheer her up when she was having a bad day.  
Ron eventually got back to the table and placed a glass in front of her. She thanked him then watched as he took the seat between her and Ginny, pouting slightly and causing the small ginger girl to elbow her sharply in her side. She couldn't help herself though. Maybe it was the wedding, but she felt an inexplicable draw to Ron and if she was reading him right, he was feeling it too.

Dinner was soon served. The food was delightful and exotic, a wealth of choices from the adventures abroad Luna and Rolf had shared. Dessert had almost finished her off and she laughed as Ron reached across his sister to finish Hermione's cake. 

The happy couple soon moved to the dance floor and Hermione watched them circle the floor. Couples soon started joining them; Harry immediately whisked Ginny away but Luna and Rolf only had eyes for each other. She was surprised when Ron stood up suddenly and held his hand out to her without a word. He was never one to dance, preferring to sit on the side-lines and watch. She took his hand with a smile and followed him.

Automatically, they slide their arms around each other's waists and they found a gentle rhythm with the ease that only lovers usually share. They swayed together for a while and Hermione found her heart was pounding loudly and she was scared he could hear it. She shifted closer as his hands moved to the small of her back and she tilted her head up towards him. A small, lazy smile drifted over Ron's face and he dipped his head low.

This is it, Hermione thought as she closed her eyes.

She waited patiently for the kiss and their lips got so close she could almost taste them. But then the music changed and they were forced apart by Harry and their friends joining them. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and raised an eyebrow as Ron looked just as equally disappointed. She gave him a smile and let Neville cut in, starting to move her body in time with the music.

The distance that was forced between them only served to make Ron look more frustrated. She made sure to keep a close eye on him, smiling every time they made eye contact. He stayed on the dance floor, so she carried on moving her hips, trying to be as seductive as she possibly could, although it wasn't something that came naturally to her. It was amazing what a couple of glasses of champagne could do to a girl's confidence, she mused.

The large group of friends danced like this for a while and as Luna and Rolf joined them she made her excuses to take a break. On her way back to the table she bumped into Newt Scamander and was overwhelmed by the fact he was the one to start up a conversation with her. Despite the fact she was awestruck by the famous Magizoologist, she couldn't help but check that Ron was witnessing this too. She spotted Ron leaning in closely to Dean and Seamus before throwing his head back in a laugh. Her eyes trailed the line of his neck and she let out a small moan as she remembered what it felt like to kiss that skin, how his stubble felt as it tickled her face although she often gave him a telling off for the rash it left the next morning.

Hermione forced her attention back to Newt and she talked with him for a bit longer before finally saying her goodbyes. She returned to her friends but frowned as Ron was no longer there.

She plonked herself down back at the table next to Ginny and helped herself to another glass of champagne. Ginny poked her in the side again and Hermione turned towards her. "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her. "You and my brother seem to be getting on well... you've barely left his side all night. Are you plotting something?"

Hermione let out a fake gasp and smirked. Ginny was more than aware that Hermione's feelings for Ron had been creeping back. "Do you think it's working?"

Ginny shrugged slightly but had a wicked grin on her face. "Oh I think so, he had to excuse himself about 10 minutes ago to get fresh air. He was looking rather warm and he had his concentrating face on..."

Hermione grinned back and down the rest of her glass. "Thanks!" Leaving her clutch on the table, she headed out of the tent. She spotted Ron pacing along a flower bed a few feet from the tent. He was playing with the label on a beer bottle and was seemingly talking to himself. She stopped to watch him while she gathered her thoughts. She was vaguely aware that she was about to cross a line, but she was positive Ron had changed over the past year and was finally willing to risk everything to find out.

She finished gathering her thoughts as Ron ran a head over his face and downed the last of his beer. She headed towards him, feeling light-headed; not knowing if it was the champagne or the eagerness in which she'd made her decision to make a move on him.

"Did you see me talking to THE Newt Scamander; author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?! He asked me about my translation project Ron!" She was well aware of how giddy she was acting and how flushed her skin must be. She wobbled slightly as she stepped onto the grass.

"I know who Newt Scamander is, Hermione!" Ron chuckled softly as he reached out for her elbow to steady her. He had been taken aback slightly at how her usual prim and proper appearance had been replaced with wild hair and electric brown eyes. Hermione's breathing was laboured, and her skin was flushed ever so lightly. "Are you drunk?!" He grinned down at her.

"Oh barely tipsy!" Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "I've only had a few glasses. I'm just having such a fun night!"

Hermione locked eyes with Ron and suddenly there seemed to be an understanding between the two of them. She reached up on her tip toes, bringing her nose level with his before pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

Hermione pulled away and gazed up at him. Ron returned her gaze with a smirk. She was suddenly being pulled closer to him and she let out a gasp as he dropped his head close to her left ear. 

"I'm about ready to go home now Hermione, what about you?" Ron's voice was low and gravelly and she could immediately feel the fire in her belly reignite. She let out a small nod and pulled away from him. She turned towards the tent to gather their things, leaving him to ponder the kiss and all its implications in the cool evening air.

Hermione hurried into the tent and bid a hasty farewell to their friends. She located her bag before seeking out Luna and Rolf to wish them a happy honeymoon. She felt that she was barely gone for 30 seconds, but when she returned to Ron his face was showing those seeds of doubt. She quickly closed the gap between them. "You ready?" Hermione was almost breathless, but she took his arm and apparated them back to the flat.

Hermione barely gave Ron chance for his feet to touch the floor before pushing herself at him, seeking out his lips. His empty beer bottle joined her bag on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. He tasted of beer, but it wasn't unpleasant and Hermione took her time to savour the familiarity of his lips pressed against hers.  
Hermione moaned as she felt his tongue against her lips and she parted them willingly for him. As their tongues battled, Hermione undid his bowtie with one pull and pushed his dress robes off his broad shoulders. She then moved on to his shirt, letting her fingers tease his skin every time she undid a button. 

Hermione was rewarded by Ron tearing his lips from hers and kissing across her jaw. She let out a loud moan and abandoned his shirt to slide both hands into his hair, moving his kisses to the spots where she needed them the most.

"Oh God Ron..." Hermione arched her back towards him, feeling her breasts push against his chest. She felt one of Ron's hands slide under her body to hold her close to him as the other finished removing his shirt.

Hermione started to wriggle out of his grip so she could remove the dress, but she was surprised when he swatted her hands away. She let out a breathy laugh. "You like the dress then?" She chewed her lip, using a break in their kisses to catch her breath.

"The dress is phenomenal..." Ron let out a shaky breath. "But you are even more amazing!"

Hermione grinned and dropped her head to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. She sucked hard at his skin until she heard a loud groan. She pulled away, satisfied at the deep bruise forming under the freckles. "I only bought it so you could take it off..."

Ron growled and pulled away from her suddenly. He took her hand and started to pull her towards her bedroom. Their bodies bumped and pressed together as they struggled to maintain contact. Halfway there, Ron had pressed her to the wall to kiss her hungrily and she could feel how hard he was as he ground his hips against hers.

Eventually they made it to their destination. Ron pushed her carefully to the bed and she propped herself up on her elbows. She watched as he toed off his shoes then pushed his trousers and boxers down in one swift move, kicking them to the side before climbing on to the bed with her. She reached out for him, but once again he swatted her arms away. Instead he picked up her left foot and carefully unfastened the shoe, throwing it over his shoulder. Her laughs soon turned into moans as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her ankle before slowly starting to kiss up her calf. As he moved, he pushed the material of her dress further up her body. He alternated his kisses with licks and bites until he got to the top of her left hip.

"Oh Merlin, you're driving me crazy..." Ron sat back for a moment as he finally saw that she wasn't wearing underwear. His voice was low and deep and he observed her as hit bit his lip. She looked incredibly sexy with her hair dishevelled and her hard nipples straining against the material of her dress.

Ron dropped his head to press a few kisses against her. She was already wet, but Ron soon followed his kisses with his tongue, groaning at her familiar taste. Hermione writhed under him, sliding her hand back into his hair as she pushed her hips up to meet him. She felt that familiar knot of tension build as he brought her right to the edge before pulling away and kissing down her right leg. He finally removed her right shoe with a smirk.

"You're such a tease..." Hermione growled at him.

"Yeah?" Ron grinned when Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He pushed her dress up to pool around her waist, revealing her fully to him. He towered over her as he stood between her legs. "You sure about this?" He placed a hand either side of her head and leaned down, causing her to let out a loud moan as his hard cock rubbed against her. She involuntarily pushed her hips up to ground against him.

Hermione tried her hardest to catch her breath. The sex between them had always been fiery and passionate but this felt on another level completely. They have never been shy; being naked together felt natural and they'd started learning about each other's bodies as soon as they'd got back to the Burrow after the war.

"Ronald Weasley, I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now I'll make it so you won't even had sex again..." Ron flinched as she reached for her wand and she laughed, brandishing it teasingly. Instead of a hex however, she muttered a quick contraceptive charm.

Ron left his lips inches away from hers as he slid into her with a loud groan. The feeling of him being back inside her overwhelmed her for a moment and Ron must have recognised this as he stopped to press a few butterfly kisses against her skin. The emotion was soon overtaken by her need for him and she started to slowly raise her hips against his.

Ron slid one hand to her breast, squeezing it over the material of her dress as he rocked his hips in time with hers. His tongue pushed back against hers as he picked up the pace, encouraged by the noises she was making. Hermione had already been close and it didn't take long for her to feel her orgasm build again. She tightened her legs around his waist, groaning at the friction this created. He quickened his pace and their groans increased in both frequency and volume.

Her orgasm hit hard, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, her toes curling in pleasure. Her eyes, which had been firmly fixed on his, rolled back into her head and she trembled hard underneath his body. She'd never felt pleasure like this, not even with him before.

Watching Hermione come undone underneath him was all Ron needed to push him over the edge. He came hard with her. Sweat trickled down both their bodies as he eventually collapsed on top of her, both of them fighting for breath,

No words were said as they eventually untangled their limbs. Hermione got up and carefully took her dress off, hanging it in her wardrobe. She turned to him as he lay sprawled across her bed.

"You staying in here tonight?" Hermione looked almost shy and Ron couldn't believe that this witch and the one that had been writhing underneath him just five minutes ago were the same person. He smiled and shifted to the top of her bed and got under the covers in answer to her question.

Hermione gave him a huge smile and hurried off to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She returned to bed wearing only a satisfied smile. Ron was already looking close to dozing off, so she pressed a kiss against his lips before turning away from his body to lie on her side. Ron grunted and shifted so he could spoon her, pressing his chest against her back and moulding his legs to hers. He let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes.

Hermione softly stroked the arm he had thrown over her side. "I think we should do this more often..."

"What? Get dressed up and go to weddings?" Ron opened one eye reluctantly and lifted his head as she turned hers to look at him.

"Maybe. But I was thinking more of this being lovers thing..." She played with his fingers. "Truth is, I'm getting a bit fed up of only being your best friend. Maybe we could give things another try?"

Ron grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He dropped his head back to the pillow, nestling his face into her hair as he held her closer. "We'll talk about it in the morning, so we know it's not just the orgasm talking..."


End file.
